Technical Trainstation
The Technical Trainstation (see below for a note regarding the name) is an industrial / freight trainstation seen at the very end of Episode One. According to a sign on the platforms, it is connected to Nova Prospekt, like the City 17 Trainstation. Overview When going out of the hospital, Gordon Freeman and Alyx Vance reunite with Barney Calhoun and start bringing refugees to the escape trains leaving from a nearby train depot, while being assaulted by Combine forces. While Gordon helps bringing the Citizens, Alyx remains inside the building and covers them with an Emplacement Gun installed there. After the last refugees leave, Gordon and Alyx go catch the last train but are momentarily separated when a Strider and squads of Overwatch Soldiers ambush them. After defeating the Strider with his RPG, Gordon joins Alyx and they leave City 17. At this point the Citadel's reactor core goes on a critical meltdown while Advisor Pods can be seen flying away from it. Behind the scenes In the parking lot between the hospital and the trainstation, a Cyrillic sign that reads "Техника" can be seen on the trainstation building and also inside, from the tracks. It translates to "technics" ("technical" will be used here, since it fits better). "Техника" is however commonly used for home appliances shops, and thus has nothing to do with a trainstation; it is rather present there as a scenery placeholder, since it can also be seen in Half-Life 2 above regular buildings, such as in the Canals or near Shorepoint. Trivia *Combine NPCs and Resistance NPCs have different behavior than normal ones; if the player command the citizens, they refuse to follow the player's command. They also refuse to switch or pick better weapons and will only be armed with the MP7 or unarmed. Due to this, citizens are more likely to die, especially inside the train station, where most Combine Soldiers will be armed with Shotguns. The citizens appear also more seriously, when a citizen is killed, one of the citizen may say: "We're never gonna make out of here!", or when they are attacked, they will say: "Protect us, Freeman!". The Combine NPCs will charge and strafe while firing in semi-automatic mode at all times, instead of just charging at close range and then firing the shotgun in pump mode. Because of this, the player should kill soldiers before they can get close, otherwise, citizens will die, or the player will lose large amounts of health. *If the player uses cheats to destroy the Strider with the RPG before reaching the green supply box, another Strider will spawn in its place. Gallery File:Ep1 c17 05000600.jpg|Barney smiling at Gordon near the trainstation. File:Ep1 c17 05000700.jpg|Alyx and refugees waiting for Gordon near the trainstation. File:Ep1 c17 05000004.jpg|Alyx smiling at Gordon. File:Ep1 c17 050030.jpg|Graffiti and Health Charger inside the trainstation. File:Ep1 c17 05000200.jpg|Locomotives in the trainstation. File:Ep1 c17 050000.jpg|Lockers in the trainstation. File:Ep1 c17 050001.jpg|Ditto. File:Ep1 c17 050031.jpg|Overwatch Soldier near the trainstation. File:Ep1 c17 050004.jpg|Shield Scanners about to drop Hopper Mines near the trainstation. File:Ep1 c17 050008.jpg|Shield Scanner about to drop a Hopper Mine near the trainstation. File:Ep1 c17 050027.JPG|Overwatch Soldiers coming down the roof of the hospital near the trainstation. File:Alyx emplacement idle.jpg|Alyx manning the Emplacement Gun inside the Technical Trainstation. File:Alyx emplacement fire.jpg|Alyx firing the Emplacement Gun. File:Ep1 c17 0500020.jpg|Rebels and refugees waiting for their escape train in the trainstation. File:Ep1 trainstation2.jpg|Trains and platforms, seen from inside. File:Ep1 c17 060000.JPG|Barney and Alyx discussing their escape plan. File:Ep1 c17 060003.JPG|Barney Calhoun leaving the trainstation to an unknown destination. File:Ep1 trainstation barney.jpg|Ditto. File:Ep1 c17 060005.JPG|The Strider looking for Gordon File:Ep1 c17 060007.JPG|"You're my new hero!" File:Ep1 c17 060016.JPG|Leaving, at last. File:Ep1 trainstation tunnel.jpg|Tunnel to liberty? List of appearances *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' See also *Rail transport Category:City 17 locations Category:Trainstations Category:Locations Category:Combine locations Category:Rail transport